Delivery was taken in August of an upgraded SSRL 13-element Ge array detectors (by Canberra Industries) for XAS measurements by users and staff. The new detector system includes new elements, low-noise, low capacitance pre-amplifiers (based on Interfet technology), new and faster amplifiers, new cable harness, cryostat dewar, ion pump system, etc. The throughput gain with the new detector is a factor of 3-10 depending on experimental conditions. This upgrade was funded with a combination of BES and OHER resources. We have purchased a second identical high throughput 13-element Ge detector array using BRTP funds (to be delivered in February/March 1996) and have also had the remaining old BRTP 13-element Ge detector array checked and refurbished by Canberra. Specifications have been worked out for a VUV-compatible detector which will be purchased.